April Fool's Indeed
by Zayide
Summary: SECOND PLACE CONTEST WINNER IN THE TRICKY RAVEN SITE CONTEST "WHAT THE HELL?" Rated M for Adult language, Alcohol consumption by minors, sexual situations, etc. Poster link is in my profile. Don't forget to Review! Emjoy!


OFFICIAL ENTRY FOR THE "WHAT THE HELL?" APRIL FOOL'S OS CONTEST IN TRICKY RAVEN.

***SECOND PLACE WINNER**

Title: April Fool's...Indeed

Author: Laura Ferraro/A.K.A. Zayide

Rating:MA for adult language, adult situations, underage drinking, frat-house games and sexual behavior

Pairing: Jacob/Bella

Beta/PreReader: Astridt244 (thank you girl!)

Banner Artist: none

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prompt: Games werewolves play and April fool's day

***...***...***

- At the graduation party at the Cullen Mansion, Bella gets called into a series of drinking games with her friends form Forks. Then the pack decides to join in. What could possibly go wrong?

Bella just spoke to a very excited Angela and Jessica about the party and the speech given at graduation. She came down the stairs and ran into Emmett.

"Hey, human girl!" He said with a wide smile.

"Shh! Humans all around us will think... ugh! Never mind." She tried time and time again, but Emmett wouldn't quit using 'species slur' around her and other humans. Often earning some odd looks which he merely shrug off.

"Have had a drink yet?" He asked as he guiding her towards the kitchen.

"I had some soda earlier. Why?" She asked, curious at his odd question.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "No, dear Bella. I meant drink-drink, as in something with a little HUH!" He emphasized with a suggestive move of the body.

"Ahh... no. May I remind you that my father is not just a cop, but the Chief of Police? Besides, I am clumsy enough as it is no need to add inebriated to my already lack of balance control to the mix." Bella said to him with the added DUH! look on her face.

He guffawed at her response and gave her a SOLO red plastic cup with some fruity smelling liquid inside it.

"What's in this?" She asked with disdain.

"Try some." He encouraged as he pushed the cup to her lips, so Bella had no choice but either gulp it or wear it.

"Mmm" She said when he finally allowed her to let the cup down.

Half of the drink already gone.

"Fruity! Again, what's in this stuff?" She said then took another gulp.

"I call it, " he said with flare and drummed on the counter dramatically, then stopped, "The Shit!"

"The Shit." she deadpanned.

"Yep," he said with a huge grin.

At her confused look he rolled his eyes with a sigh and explained, "When I was human, I used to drink with friends. When we had girls join us we made this mix for them and left the beers and whiskey for another time. Or at least for later, when you couldn't taste the bitterness of the beer or the burn of the alcohol. The first girls to try some dubbed it 'The Shit', because besides tasting good, you can barely taste the alcohol in it and you get fucked up quick."

"Cool history lesson. Now, as for the contents of this concoction. Spill it." Bella reintegrated her need to know.

"Half and half pineapple vodka and Dole pineapple juice, then added a splash of cherry juice. Stirred." He said as he built another drink in her cup.

"Its actually really good." Bella commented before taking another swig, "And you are right, you can barely taste the alcohol."

"Bella!" They heard a chorus of calls from her Forks friends.

"I will make you a pitcher and leave it in the fridge for you. Go." Emmett said to her already buzz look.

This is going to be fun, he thought.

Bella walked to the group of wavering arms inside the room that was to be Carlisle's office but now was set up like a small lounge.

"Come sit by me!" Angela said pulling her beside her on the large chair.

"What's up guys?" she asked the excited group.

"We are going to play some games." Eric said, jumping over the back of the couch to sit on the empty spot in front of her and Angela, poorly holding on to his own sloshing mixture.

"Okay." She laughed, "So, what are we playing then?"

Ben clapped his hands together and smiled at the group, "Well, we have here -" he said taking out an emptied chips bowl with a lot of twisted little papers, "the names of games we can pick from. Some are games we can let simmer while we play the others and some we can play right away."

"Who digs for the first game?" Angela asked, pushing her glasses up her nose as she tipped her glass for a sip.

"How about the youngest starts us off." Mike prompts with a shrug taking a chug of his own cup.

"Sweet! That means it's my go." Eric said as he readied to dip his hand into the bowl, only to be stopped by a quick tan hand.

"Nope! That makes me the one with the honors." A husky voice full of mirth interrupts their get together.

Bella looks at him and his two sentinels, rolls her eyes, then stands and swallows the last of her drink.

"Where are you going Bella?" Several voices yelled.

Without turning back she shakes her cup and yells, "Refill!"

She fights the crowd and finally gets to the fridge. Only to find about six jars with her name on them and all of them look like the drink mixture Emmett made for her. She smiled and shook her head at his antics.

Emmett is nuts.

…***...***...

Earlier that night, after Emmett lets Bella join her drunken friends.

…***...***...

He walked into the basement and pulled several pineapple vodka bottles and took them upstairs, purposely ignoring the growling, immobilized body in the corner. Rosalie was leaning against the counter where he was going to make the mixtures, looking into the lounge that was Carlisle's office, where Bella was seated with an oriental looking brunette and surrounded by the Forks crowd she hung out with, laughing and having a good old time.

"You think she suspects anything?" She asks Emmett, a clear sinister smile on her lips.

"Not a thing." He answered with his own signature smirk while continuing to make the concoction in copious amounts for her consumption.

…***...***...

Back to the present.

…***...***...

She filled her cup and closed the fridge, jumping back from fright at finding two dark orbs staring intensely back at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him coldly.

"You invited me, remember?" He replies.

"In case you didn't get the memo, that right hook was me uninviting you."

"Look, Bells. I am sorry, I was jerk." he explained. "A desperate jerk, but a jerk all the same."

She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, "You were." She agreed.

"A jerk? Yeah I know." He said, one hand flying to scratch at the nape of his neck.

"No, I mean desperate." She said with a full blown grin on her face.

"Sure, sure." He said tenderheartedly, reaching for her hand and pulling her for a hug, which she gladly returned.

Their fight had taken a toll on her.

"So, I see you have gotten you feet wet already. Mind if I try some?" He asked.

"Sure, sure." She responded letting him sip from her cup while reaching for another from the stack on the counter to fill with more of the mixture inside the fridge.

"Hey, that's patented!" He complained, then took a sip and swallowed wide eyed, "Damn! This is the shit!"

"That's what Emmett said its called." She said with a laugh, "Keep it. Here." she said giving him a jug of the mixture and grabbing another, also getting two other cups for the two buffoons standing guard a few feet away in full alert.

"C'mon. Lets get back to my friends."

…***...***...

Back at the 'lounge', drinks served and mixture flowing, they had gotten just in time to watch as Eric down a whole beer since he was the last one to put his thumb on the table for 'The Master of the Thumb' game.

BUUURB!

"That was a good one!"

"You are so nasty!"

"Ugh, Pig!"

Ben, Angela, and Jessica chorused back at his obscene gesture.

"BELLA! Bella's back you, guys!" Mike slurred drunkenly, wobbly making his way towards her and draping his arm over her shoulders heavily leaning and making her stagger back and forth with him.

The group all smiled at her return and cheered upon her re-entry to their gaming circle, "Heeeyyy!" "Welcome back!"

"Bella's next!" Eric said pushing his way through between Quil and Embry, who stared back at him and the rest completely weirded out by their drunken behavior, especially Bella.

Then their eyes were watchful of Jacob, who was vibrating with seething anger, catching sight of the actions of the puny human he had formally dubbed a 'marshmallow' and his other puny human friend.

The fact that the rosy cheeked Bella was not deterring the advances of said puny humans was not making it any easier to deal with either.

"Next for what." She said laughingly, not noticing the situation around them.

"Next at picking the next game we play, silly goose!" Eric said draping his own arm around her waist.

Bella reached her hand into the bowl, staggering backwards when Mike lost his footing, almost taking her down with him and falling on Angela's lap, who threw her head back in laughter, taking the rest of the drunken group along with her in the fit of mirth.

She took out two papers in one go and unrolled one, she read it and with a confused look she spoke, "I don't get it - what's 'Cant Say. Dot, dot, dot'?" still smiling from her inebriated state and still coming down from the laughing fit she was just a part of.

"I got this one!" Mike said, trying to get up but barely succeeding in sitting straight, well straighter, while still in the same chair with Angela, who was just pushing him off her lap and maneuvering so she can get comfortable with the jock now sharing the same chair with her.

Mike just continued on blabbering about the game, "This is when words are chosen that can't be said for either the rest of the party or during a certain amount of time. Like if you choose that any name can't be said then to call attention you have to either say 'Hey, you knucklehead!' or some other crap, but as soon as you say a name you have to take a shot."

Bella thought about it, "Names." She chose with a smile, "You can't say proper names."

A chorus of drunken, excited and cheery, "Cool." "Sweet." and "This is going to be fun!" erupted after.

"Whats that other one?" Mike said about the other wrinkled piece still in her hand.

"Oh, I grabbed two of them. I was just going to put it back."

"Read it! Read it!" Jessica said falling back in to a fit of laughter when Eric's elbow dug into her ribs, then proceeded to tickle her.

"Let her breathe." Angela said from her seat, trying not to laugh herself.

"Alright! Alright!" Bella said moving forward to separate Eric form causing Jessica to drown in laughter, while giggling herself, "Move over Bacon-"

"Make room for Sausage!" Embry, Quil and Jacob said finding their wits and filtering between the humans to sit closer to Bella. Jacob sat on her right pushing Eric, Embry at her left pushing Jessica, and Quil on the floor in front of her, forming a protective triangle around her.

The humans took no notice and laughed it off, but Bella knew better.

Choosing to ignore their obvious act she unwound the paper and read it out loud, "Questions."

"This one is fun." Eric said happily, then proceeded to explain the game while Mike laughed so hard his face turned red and he started to gasp for air.

"This is my brother's fraternity favorite drinking game. They learned it in this court scene on 'Rosencrantz and Guilderstern Are Dead'. It's kinda hard to start, but it has like a mid level buzz factor and if you get into it, it gets really fun." He turned to look around the room at the guys listening, "Someone get some beers! We are going to need a full cooler."

"On it." Ben said shooting off his seat towards the kitchen, while Eric continued, uncaring for Ben. He knew about the game anyways, "The object of the game is to ask a question when it is your turn, but this is a little more difficult than it seems. The rules are; obviously, the infraction of any rule is punishable by a drink."

The room cheered as Ben returned with a rolling huge cooler behind him and opening it to reveal it full of beer. Jacob nodded at Quil who shot up to run in the direction where Ben had come from, while Eric continued unfazed by the sudden departure, "You can only ask one person one question at a time. And its done like this- Pay attention people! I wont be repeating these! The person who asks the question must address the person queried by name; no pointing. (newcomers to a crowd are allowed some leeway until they learn names.) The questions must be answerable by "yes" or "no". (This rule is optional, but be certain beforehand if it will be observed.) The person asked the question must immediately ask another person. Any hesitation, answering the question, laughing, or doing anything else besides asking somebody else a question is punishable by a drink. Asking a question back at the person who asked is punishable by a drink. Any question can be asked only once. Simply rephrasing somebody else's question is cheating. A person who repeats a question must take a drink. There is some more things you should know. If the crowd cracks up - like for example, after a spectacularly personal question - a 'Team Drink' is called. The best way to play is to keep a question or two rolling around in your head, to be spewed out after you are asked a question. Good questions are the innocent sounding ones: 'Has the game started yet?' 'Is it past midnight?' 'Is

that button on your shirt undone?'

"The other best way to play is to get personal - the game usually descends to this level fairly quickly - using questions like 'Do you often pick your nose like that?' 'Do you masturbate often?' 'Are your breasts really 36-DD?' 'Does your girlfriend arch when you make love?' Y'all got all that!"

Everyone erupted in agreement, though the sober werewolves hardly thought it was possible for the drunken mess of them to really have gotten the whole spiel of rules the puny human just gave.

Quil was back, his arms filled with bottles of whiskey, two per wolf.

"Guys." Mike said wearily as he eyed the hard stuff, "Maybe you should cool it with the hard stuff, we got plenty of beer." He offered, waiving over the cooler next to him.

"We got a high tolerance level." Embry said with a one shoulder shrug, opening up the first bottle and taking a long gulp, "We usually drink res-shine. Its harder than this weak stuff." He informs, speaking of the Crown Royal bottle he was now nursing from.

"Alright then." Mike said, a little hesitant, but thinking who was he to stop them from having their own fun.

"I will start." Ben said sitting next the other side of Angela.

"Who did you sleep with last night?" to Mike, who responded with, "Who do you think?" to Jessica, "What is he asking me that for?" - to Bella - "Didn't I hear you talking about that earlier?" to Angela, who laughed unable to hold back, taking the rest of them into the laughing fit.

"TEAM DRINK!" Embry and Quil yelled.

They all gulped after they were calm enough to do so.

"What do you think of the game so far?" Angela asked Quil, "Does she really think I will fall for that one?" Quil asked Embry, "What I want to know is what Bella is doing with her hand on Jacob's thigh?" Embry said to Eric, who exploded in a fit of laughter when he too noticed that Bella's hand was in fact on Jacob's thigh.

"TEAM DRINK!" Embry and Quil, joined now by a red-faced Jacob holding an Embarrassed Bella to his chest, yelled.

"Do you think we'll get passed ten questions this time?" Eric asked Jacob, "Don't you think she looks awfully adorable when she blushes like that?" Jacob asked Quil, "Did he forget we aren't supposed to say names till further notice?" Quil asked Jessica, who laughed after noticing he was right. Embry had said Jacob's and Bella's names in a question prior. Embry did too.

They all held on to their laughter, till she and Embry drank double punishment for braking two rules, mentioning a name and laughing in the question game.

"Can we play a different game?" Jessica asked Mike, "I'll think about it after we are done with this one."

"DRINK!" The lot of them yelled at him for his mistake, then fell into a fit of laughter.

"TEAM DRINK!"

"I bet you three shots of whiskey and three bottles of beer." Mike slurred.

"I bet you half a bottle of whiskey and five beers." Jacob said with confidence.

"Ah shit! I fold!" Mike said taking his bow off the game.

The game was down to the last three of the group – Embry, Bella, and Jacob - all sat with cards stuck to their foreheads and shit eating grins they were trying to hold back, while the rest waited in drunken awe.

"I bet you..." Bella said thinking in her daze, "half a bottle of whiskey and eight beers."

"I fold." Embry said, leaving Jacob and Bella in their Mexican Stand-Off.

"Alright, its just you and me. Honey, not too late to back off now." Jacob taunted her, feeling a little more than a bit buzzed himself.

"No way! I got this one in the bag!" she said earning a fit of giggles.

"Alright guys. Flip 'em and weep!" Eric announced.

Bella and Jacob both took the cards off their foreheads and flopped them on the table two aces.

"How do we decide who lost?" Bella said with drunken dismay, as Jacob laughed wholeheartedly.

"We divide the bet, honey we both lost!"

They were playing a game of quarters now when suddenly Quil yelled, "Who shit! Dumb shit!"

Trevor – a jock friend of Mike's - who had joined in the game answered, "Dumb shit! Bookworm shit!"

Bella who was in a laughing fit from Jacob's insistent, torturing, wigglers digging into her ribs, gasped out, "Book-haha...worm-hehe...shit!...Man-stop! Man- haha...whore...shit!"

"Man-whore shit! Fashion shit!" Paul, who had arrived shortly after Trevor said before downing some whiskey from the table where he was playing strip poker against Lauren and Jessica, who were down their skirts and shoes while he still had his cut offs and knowing smirk.

"Fashion shit! Bitchin' Shit!" Jessica yelled, laying down a royal flush that had Paul standing and popping the button of his cut offs.

Lauren was drooling over the stripping wolf and didn't hear her shit name called.

"SHOT!" They all yelled.

….

Embry and Bella were on one side of the table, while Paul and Mike stood on the other.

Bella and Embry had scored 3 cups. Paul and Mike had scored two.

Stupid drunk human, Paul said as Mike missed the cup that put the behind one point.

"Woo hoo!" Bella and Embry cheered at the missed shot.

Bella scored the next cup, making Paul drink, when Angela yelled, "Tomato, tomato calls carrot, carrot" the slur sounding even more hilarious with her lips covering her teeth, then pressing her lips with her teeth in attempt to keep them covered as the rules of 'The Vegetable Game' state.

"Carrot, carrot calls asparagus, asparagus." Quil said with the same difficulty.

"Asparagus, asparagus, calls star fruit, star fruit." Embry responded.

"Star fruit, star fru- hahaha..." Bella tried, but couldn't hold back when she made the shot and watched Paul's priceless expression.

Everyone joined in laughter and yelled, "DRINK!"

….

The few last of the party, not including the Cullen's - who had mysteriously disappeared form view most of the night - sat sporadically spread around. The main table was set up with a deck of cards spread amongst the players as they called out, continuing to play the games in different groups, while laughter and merriment surrounded them.

Lauren, Stephanie and the rest of her goons had gone home. Most of the jocks were still around, barely holding on to their staggering forms. Jessica and Angela were still going strong next to Bella and the wolves who had joined in the fun.

Paul turned to Bella and asked, "Give or take."

To what Bella answered, "Give."

The top card on the deck was turned and revealed a two of hearts.

Bella grabbed it and put it with the two of clubs and the two of diamonds she had on her stash and said "I give one to each Jacob and Embry."

The next card was turned over showing the six of clubs.

A smug looking Embry grabbed the six of hearts and added it to the pile with the six of clubs and said I give two to Bella."

Another card was turned and revealed was the Jack of Diamonds.

Quil turned in all three of his cards and said, "I give three to each, Paul, Jacob and Mike."

Then for her turn dealing in the next round, Bella turned to her right and asked, "Give or take."

Jacob looked at her and leaned in close to her, making her gasp as his eyes stared at her with intensity, "Take."

She turned the card on top, of the deck and revealed the ace of clubs.

She had one Ace, while Jacob had two.

….

Majority of the people had gone home by now, leaving a small group of humans still hanging out with the wolves and Bella. Due to her drunken state and distracted mind Bella had failed to notice that the Cullen's had still yet to make a reappearance.

"Never have I ever stolen anything." Bella said, making Jessica, Quil, Mike, and a few others take a drink. What shocked them was when Angela joined in.

"I was like four." She said with a shrug, blushing profusely, "And it was only a candy bar."

"I am shocked." Jessica said in mock horror then broke in to a fit of laughter falling onto Mike's lap.

"Never have I ever given a blow job!" Angela said, making Jessica take a sip.

"WHO?" Angela squealed at her friend, Bella covered her mouth with her hand barely containing the laugh that bubbled.

"Umm." Jessica stuttered as she stared wide eyes at her friend, "I-um."

"It was Mike!" Ben squeaked letting go of his own fit of laughter.

They all noticed how Mike had his head thrown back on to the couch with the hand that was not holding a drink covering his face while his body shook with quiet laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Jessica said falling into her own fit of laughter but still embarrassed for the way that it was all blown up.

"Never have I ever had a wet dream about a friend." Jessica said, watching as Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob and a reluctant red faced Bella took a shot.

Bella noticed their stares zero on her and scrambled to stand, but she was too slow for Jessica, who jumped up and pulled her to sit back down as she fell to the floor nest to her in her excitement, "Oh no you don't! Spill."

"Later, okay?" Bella begged, avoiding the stares that were sure to be burning through her.

Jessica peeked around her through the side of her eyes and understood perfectly, "Alright. But don't think I will forget about it." She relented with a warning, then turned around and with an evil glint in her eye, the drunken blond yelled, "Lets play truth or dare!" earning a round cheer of agreements.

Bella sighed with small relief at the change of subject, thinking, Thank God for small miracles.

…

I think we should start with a group truth and a group dare!" Mike yelled out, lifting his beer.

"I have an truly excellent dare, dude!" Paul said from his perched spot.

"Sweet! You haven't picked a game so I think its perfect." Mike agreed, then turned to the room, "Who wants to ask the group truth?"

"I will." Eric said, "I didn't choose a game either." he informed.

"Cool. How do we pick who goes first?" Jessica asked.

"Flip a coin?" Embry suggested while reaching for the last bottles of whiskey to divide between the wolves, while Ben grabbed a beer for each of the humans.

"I got one." Ben said, pausing on the bottle distribution to dig in his pocket for the quarter he had there, and threw it to Jacob, "You flip it since you seem to be more sober than me." he said, chuckling as he staggered making a point.

"Call it." Jacob said flipping the coin in the air.

"Heads." Paul called, as Jacob grabbed it from the air and covered it over the left hand with his right, looking at Eric for agreement to the call. Eric nodded in agreement, interested on the coin he now held.

Jacob checked and showed Bella who sat next to him, "It's tails."

Eric stood up and looked around the room with a growing smug smirk, "Before you leave to go home you must announce to the group your answer, so you don't have to say it right this instant there is no backing out on it either." he warned. "Group dares and truths are a must!"

Then Eric took in a deep breath, letting some time for the rule to set in and smiled even bigger, "Since not all of us fit in the same category the question will be rephrased to fit either group either you have to say: for those who are virgins -who would you give your to if you were given the choice to do so tonight. For those who are not -who would you take for either have them rock your world - or to - rock their world tonight." He finished smugly. Paul stood up from his perch and laughingly fist bumped him, saying, "Classic."

The girls looked at each other wearily, before Embry stood, calling attention to himself as he tried defusing the situation by asking, "Alright, alright! Since we have some time to stew on that before we answer I want to know what's this magnificent dare you have in mind, Paul."

"Oh. That's an easy one; and no one can back out of it either." He said eying every poor fool still in the mix with an evil glint in his eye and an evil glint that made Bella shiver where she sat, making Jacob tighten his his on her, "We have to go to First Beach for it though."

They all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, what could it be that required for them to travel a half an hours time?

…

They all arrived in a caravan of vehicles to First beach and began to lower the last of the alcohol left that they took from the party and other 'essentials' they had thought to bring as well.

Blankets were laid around the are being prepared for a bonfire.

They were suddenly joined by other Quileutes.

Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Leah, and Seth - Collin and Brady must be out patrolling the borders - bringing along with them even more food and alcohol and a boom box.

After all was set up and drink were distributed, Mike turned to Paul and asked, "Alright. We're here. What's the great dare?"

Paul smirked again and said as he popped the button of his shorts and letting them fall, "Skinny dipping."

Most of the guys all stood up and began running to the water, getting their pants off as quickly as possible.

The wolves pulled at their giggling mates, who were struggling to get undressed themselves and as they kept running too.

Bella and Angela watched in awe at the drunken lot of them. Then Angela pulled Bella's hand, making Bella turn to her. Angela was biting her lip, excitement lighting her eyes with mischief.

"Not you too!" Bella moaned with distress at her friend as she watched the once so quiet kindred walk back towards the water as she disrobed.

"C'mon Bella." She said giving into her mirthful smile, "You only live once." Then took off running after the lot, throwing her clothing on the sand with the other discarded ones.

Suddenly she was jolted by a warm hand encasing hers, and she turned to see Jake smiling down at her, "So, what's up?" He said.

"They are crazy! The lot of them! That's what's up." Bella said looking back at the very naked nutcases splashing each other in the water.

"They are having fun, Bells." he said motioning to them as he gained her attention, "Maybe you should let go a little." He advised.

"Let go a little?" She repeated with a snort, "Have you not noticed my inebriated state? The whole night has been nothing but a drinking bench!" She said laughingly.

"C'mon!" Jacob said pulling on her hand a little as he walked to stand in front of her, "Just live a little." He invited, with a squeeze to her hand.

She heard the underline of his words.

Live a little longer... Live a little with me.

She watched as he bit his lip and playfully eyed her as he stepped backwards, much like Angela had done earlier, but the gleam in his eye was far more mischievous and the intensity behind them was causing her insides to burn.

Jacob toed off his sneakers, then bent down to take off his socks, then took a couple of steps backwards and stopped, staring at her.

Bella gave a chuckle as she watched him and shook her head, unbelieving of what she was watching.

He took of his shirt and threw it at her, she caught it and they both laughed, as he gave a few more steps backwards. He looked down and moved his hand to the button of his jeans, after a couple of more steps he used his other hand to hold the buttoning flap while the other lowered the zipper.

"Jake." She warned.

"C'mon!" He said, then sang tauntingly with a playful smirk, "Everyone is doing it."

She rolled her eyes and their little private game was interrupted by a chorus of yells from the beach, "C'mon!" "Get your asses in the water!" "Rules of the group dare said so!" "C'mon you wimps!" "Move it, Bella!" "Stop fucking around, Jacob!"

They both chuckled at their friends and Jake shrugged at her, saying, "What do ya say, Bells?"

She bit her lip and turned to him, without a word, she began to strip as quickly as possible as she ran to the water, it was a miracle that she made it at all without getting a mouthful of sand in the process.

They all cheered as the last two had finally made it in, and everyone resumed their splashing, most of it directed to the relatively new arrivals.

…

They were all huddled up in blankets by the fire, some paired up, hard alcohol had been distributed to help warm those who lacked the shifter gene along with the aid of the center pyre.

"Alright, in case y'all forgot, we still have the last game to play." Eric reminded his fellow party goers.

"I know, right." Jessica readily agreed.

Bella sighed deeply, she had hoped they had forgotten.

No such luck!

"I will go first." Mike said. "Paul! Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"You have to choose someone for this one." Mike informed.

"What do I have to do?" Paul stood up, eying everyone.

"You have to pick someone first." Mike said adamantly.

Paul's growing smirk became sinister as his eyes landed on Bella, Jacob stiffened and tightened his arms around her, just as Bella tightened the blanket that was draped around them both.

He walked with swagger and plopped next to her, ignoring Jacobs warning growl, he pulled the blanket open and began to pull a hesitating Bella to him, "If I am going to suffer through something, I am taking you with me, sugar." he said chuckling, "Besides, judging by the looks of his face it promises to have you blushing like crazy!" He ended with a full blown cackle.

"Alright. Sam, please restart this song. Paul, you have to lick her every time Lil' Wayne says the word lick in 'Lollipop' and never in the same spot. Bella, lay down on the blanket."

Bella looked horrified at the suggestion, she was dressed in tiny stretchy shorts and a tank she only used to sleep in since the outfit she had on before was now full of sand, as suggested by Jessica and followed on by Angela as well.

Bella relented because she knew she wasn't the only one to be in such scandalous wear, the blanket that was covering her offered much coverage from the prying eyes of the crowd as well as warmth, but now she learned that maybe it was not such a good idea. She thought she would be able to blame her short spark of courage on full stupidity and alcohol tomorrow, but she was not happy with the result of her lack of judgment now.

Paul, however, was shaking with laughter by the time Mike yelled the last part. Jacob looked like he was about to flip his gourd. Sam had stepped behind the vibrating wolf and put a halting hand on his shoulder, while Bella complained, "Mike."

"And you can't stop him." Mike added.

"I cant do this!" Bella yelled, but Jessica - the traitor - recited one of the rules agreed upon by everyone at the beginning of the game, "No way, Bella! You have to. If the dare includes you then you must participate!"

"For that little display of not wanting to participate, and with Paul willing, I think I would make it a bit more interesting." Mike added with an evil laugh.

"You wouldn't." Bella said with narrowing eyes at her ex-friend.

Yes. Ex-friend. He would meet his untimely death sooner rather than later at her hands.

"You have to dance suggestively with her while you do it, even if-hahaha... she doesn't-hahha... join in - hahaha." Mike finished with a cackle that had everyone joining in, completely ignoring Bella's death glares.

"Ugh" she said eying Paul with disdain then sending both Mike and Jessica a death glare with a promise of coming revenge.

She laid on the blanket Mike had laid on the sand. As she did, she heard a few fits of giggles and chuckles they all were trying to hold back. The only one not laughing besides her was Jacob.

She knew why.

She shifted uncomfortably as Paul straddled her legs then leaned over her in his hands.

"Press play, Sam." Mike asked, while Paul re-situated himself for better maneuvering. He was now putting all his weight on his arms while his legs were on either side of hers. It looked like he was going to do push ups over her.

The beat began and Lil'Wayne's voice began over them.

As Paul rolled his body to the beat of the music virtually rubbing all of himself on her.

Oww

Uh-huh

Uh-huh

It was hilarious watching Bella trying to squirm in disgust as he did.

I said he's so sweet

He continued to coil his body sensually as he ran his nose by her jaw gown her neck, making her arms twitch with wanting to cover herself. Till he reached her clavicle and,

Make her wanna lick the rapper

he licked once, then moved to the other side and,

So I let'er lick the rapper

licked again. She trembled and he smirked, sending a look towards Jacob who was sending murderous glares at him.

She she she lick me like a lollipop

Left shoulder.

She she lick me like a lollipop

A little under the last spot.

She she she licked like a lolipop

A little over to the right.

She she lick me like a lollipop

A little over to the left. He rolled his body and arched his back, moving his hip suggestively forward.

Shawty wanna thug (thug thug)

He moved lower and closer to her.

bottles in the club (club club)

… tighter more sinuous movements...

shawty wanna hump

...ending with a grinding hump, then lifted one of his hands...

and ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

… which he used to barely caress her left hip... earning a shudder...

Shawty wanna thug (thug thug)

bottles in the club (club club)

shawty wanna hump

and ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine

he used the same hand he caressed her with to caress his torso and over his abs as he arched over her...

even wear her hair down her back like mine

...he used the same hand to play with a strand of her hair..

i make her feel right when its wrong like lyin'

...then as he coiled his body against hers, he caressed her cheek up to her nose with his...

Man, she ain't never had a love like mine

...he rubbed his nose down hers opening his lips to let some of his breath fan over hers...Bella had her eyes clenched shut by now...but upon feeling him so close made her gasp...

but man i ain't never seen a ass like hers

...quickly moved up to glance at her ass while gripping at her thigh...which made her eyes pop open...

that pussy in my mouth had me at a loss fo words

...he bit and let his lower lip slip out moving his dark narrowed eyes to hers...

i told her to back it up like erp erp

...he lifted her leg and moved suggestively between them but not quiet touching her...her eyes eying him frantically...

and make that ass jump like shczerp shczerp

...his leg bumped against the back of her lifted thigh, making it look like he was actually making her butt jump...her eyes opened wider even...

and that's when she she she lick me like a lollipop

...He coiled again as he moved his body lower, in time to catch the pit of her elbow with his tongue...her leg was still in his hold but had been lowered...

( oh yeah i like that )

...he coiled his body, lifting her leg again, the move caused his abs to be between her thighs this time, watching her as he bit his lower lip sensually...

she she lick me like a lollipop

...he licked on a spot on her side, making her gasp...

( oh yeah i like that )

...arched up, biting his lip, eying the next spot for the next lick...

she she she licked me like a lollipop

...he moved his head down and licked right next to the last spot...

( oh yeah i like that )

...arched up, glancing up at her flushed face as he lowered to the next spot...

she she licked me like a lollipop

...licking right above the last two, closer to the bottom of her breast, staying close to her skin...

( oh yeah i like that )

...he caressed the tip of his nose to the spot above the lick...

[Chorus:]

He coiled and humped her suggestively, lifting her leg and bumping against her thigh as he bit his lip sensually...

Shawty wanna thug (thug thug)

bottles in the club (club club)

shawty wanna hump

and ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Shawty wanna thug (thug thug i like that)

bottles in the club (club club yeaa i like that)

shawty wanna hump

and ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

...he secured her left leg over his left thigh...

Shawty said the nigga that she with aint shit

...he grabbed of her wrists and moved it under her back, arching her forward to him...

Shawty said the nigga that she with aint this

...repeated the step with her other arm, securing it with the hand he had there before...

Shawty said the nigga that she with cant hit

...used one his free hand to grip to her right leg and moved it to his elbow

But shawty ima hit it(hit it) like i cant miss

...biting his lower lip still, he lowered his face to her pelvis, making more than just her suck in a quick breath...then he moved up her body arching once again...

And i cant do this

...he moved suggestively between her thighs, rotating his hips to the right...arching...

and i dont do that

...he moved suggestively between her thighs, rotating his hips to the left...arching...

shawty needa a refund needa bring that nigga back

...he repeated the movements but he rotated his hips when he was closer to her, like he was grinding against her, ending the verse with the same movements...

Just like a refund

i tell her bring that ass back

and she bring that ass back (because i like that)

He closed his eyes like he was enjoying the last part to which he bounced his hips towards her, like he was actually humping her. Then returned to a modified version of the moves he did during the first chorus (the modified version being made more suggestive by her legs still apart).

Shawty wanna thug (thug thug yea i like that)

bottles in the club (club club yeaa i like that)

shawty wanna hump

and ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

He moved his face lower once again, heading towards her stomach...

Shawty wanna li li li li lick me like lollipop

...he gave a long lick from one side to the other right under her breast, barely missing the priot licked spot...

Shawty wanna li li li li lick me like lollipop (lollipop)

...he gave another long lick from the right hip line of her shorts to right before the line he had done under her breast line, and moved under the line to the other side...

Shawty wanna li lick me like a lollipop (so i let her lick the rapper)

...He licked downwards, because of the short lingering word he continued down caressing softly with the tip of his nose...

She she lick me like a lollipop

...at the line of her shorts on her left hip he liked towards the middle, dipping his tongue right under the elastic band...

...he moved up quickly to resume the modified version of the moves he had done for the chorus...

Shawty wanna thug (thug thug)

bottles in the club (club club)

shawty wanna hump

and ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

...with her legs wrapped exactly the way he wanted them, he popped his hip, bumping her thigh suggestively with his...his lips slightly parted, breathing heavily onto hers and lidded eyes staring into hers ans he danced the next part...

Shawty call me so i can make it juicy fo ya

Call ca call me so so i can get it juicy fo ya

Call ca ca call me so so i can make it juicy fo ya

Ca Call me so so so i can get it juicy fo ya

Ca Call me so i can make it juicy fo ya

Ca Call me so so i can get it juicy fo ya

Ca call me so i can make it juicy fo ya

Ca call me so so so i can get it juicy fo ya

...he repeated the modified moves...

Shawty wanna thug (thug thug)

bottles in the club (club club)

shawty wanna hump

and ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

I said Shawty wanna thug (thug thug)

bottles in the club (club club)

shawty wanna hump

and ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

...he quickly flipped them so she was now on top of him, grabbing her hair making her arch even more towards him as he bounced her by bumping his thigh against hers, making it look like she was hopping on his hip...

I get her on top

...he pulled her towards him, dropping his hold on her wrists and pushing her hip back with his now freed hand, making it look like she was grinding on him...

she drop it like it hot

...he flipped her back to being at the bottom, and quickly moved till his hips were straddling her shoulders...

and when im at the bottom she Hilary Rodham

...he grabbed at her head with one hand as his legs kept her arms from moving...

then we in the bed givin gettin head ( givin gettin head givin gettin head )

...he moved her head suggestively towards and backwards - from and to - his swiveling hips, biting his lower lip...

said mmmm i like that

said mmmm i like that

i said mmmm i like that

yea i like that

mmm mmmmm

...he flipped so he was now mounting her in 69 position, her hands shot up above to hold his hips away from her face as he swiveled and bounced them above her...it only made it look like she was trying to get him closer since she was unable to fight him off...

Call me so i can come and do it fo ya

Call me so i can come and prove it fo ya

Call me so i can make it juicy fo ya

Call me so i can get it juicy fo ya

Shawty wanna li li li li lick me like a lollipop

...he licked her inner thigh to the side of the inside to her kneecap...

She she lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)

...he gave a quick lick to the the other inner thigh...

Said he's so sweet

...he flipped over her smoothly to land in the position he began, swiveling his hips and arching his back as the song came to a stop...

Make her wanna lick the rapper

So i let her lick the rapper

Once done, Paul moved smoothly to stand and reach a hand out to help Bella get up. He smirked at the way her face grew redder by the second and loved every minute of her attempt to scurry from him and to the safety of Jacob's arms.

He let his inner asshole show when he cackled loudly at the murderous glare Jacob gave him while holding on tightly to Bella, who was trying to cover herself quickly with the blanket.

She whimpered against Jacob's chest, "God, I feel so..." she shivered and furrowed further into Jacob's embrace, "...violated."

Paul bowed with flare, "You are most welcome!" He lifted to catch her eye, and wiggled his, "I had a blast." Only to guffaw again when she hid further into Jacob's arms, and to her dismay and Jacobs fury, Paul suggested, "We should do that again sometime."

Jacob growled and shook, seething with anger.

"Cool it." Sam said calmly with a hint of authority from his perch by Emily.

"Damn." Jessica said with a shocked, open mouth look, "That was totally hot."

A dazed Angela could only nod in agreement.

"Ahem." Mike cleared his throat, then took a long swing of his beer, "Now that that is done, you get to call the next one."

"Jacob!" Paul called merrily, only to be rewarded with a menacingly low growl.

"What?" Jacob gritted out with a clenched jaw.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked slowly with a slight bow and a hand gesturing flare, smirk still in place, loving that he got a rise out of Jacob.

Jacob thought about it, throwing a side glance at his pack brother and catching his wink. "Dare," he chanced.

"I dare you tooooo..." he paused tapping his chin with his pointer finger as he looked at the others, making some cower as his sight landed on them.

His eyes narrowed when they landed on the shaking Bella, making Jacob tighten his arms protectively around her.

Paul smirked.

He knew how to get on the young Alpha's side.

"As you could see, I was able to dance quite suggestively and make Bella gasp." Paul said to get the hackles of the young alpha to rise a bit more, knowing he was going to make his day, "I am wondering if you can make her moan with a kiss. So that is my dare. Kiss Bella till she is senselessly moaning for more."

Bella gasped, pulling back from Jacob, who was interrupted from basically shooting laser beams at Paul to her afraid wide eyes.

His heart sank at the sight, "Bells, you don't have to."

"Oh, yes she does!" Jessica yelled at the same time Mike said, "You can't back-out of the dare." While Jacob ignored them and continued to talk as he stared into her eyes, "I can ask for the punishment instead."

"The punishment will be to swallow a cup full of sand while holding a hot ember!" Paul yelled, making Jacob wince at the thought.

Being that an ability of being a shifter was to heal faster than normal didn't stop the pain from the inflicted wound and sand, well, that was not just nasty but ugh.

"Jake." Bella said with a sigh, "I wont make you swallow sand while holding to a piece of wood from the fire."

"Its okay, Bella." He tried not to let his face show the disgust and pending painful thoughts to the coming spectacle he was about to make of himself, "Really." He assured her as he reached for the cup full of sand Paul waved his way.

Bella saw the cup and reach quickly to knock it away from his hand, jumping to straddle him, quickly casing Jake's shocked face between her palms and landing chastely on his pillowy lips.

His eyes stared wide at hers, in shock and completely frozen, till Paul spoke up, "I said to make her moan, Black!" making him spur into action.

He wrapped his arms around her, one hand tangling with the curls behind her head and neck, the other pressing against her lower back. This made her grind deliciously against him, giving both a jolt into dangerous territory.

She pulled at his silky, black tresses and scratched at the nape of his neck, trying to get closer. He pulled her, making her grind again on him and they both grunted at the feeling.

They forgot about their surrounding friends who stared at them in silent awe except Paul, who stared at them with an uncharacteristic knowing sweet smile.

As Bella and Jacob lost themselves in each other, Paul stood up and ushered the rest to leave silently, looking murderously at Mike and Jessica when they made an attempt to protest.

As he made to get in the driver's seat to drive the drunk humans to their respective homes, he took a moment to step back and whisper to the unwitting couple, "Happy April Fools, guys."

He shook his head, chuckling and smirking smugly, as he got into the driver's seat and turned the key.

"So this is what you were hiding? A set up for those two?" Embry said, nodding to the two lost in each other by the fire.

Paul nodded, driving out of the beach parking and into the main road.

"What about Cullen?" Embry asked, then after thinking about it, he added, "And his family?"

"I had a talk with them, told them what I saw in Jacob's mind." Paul said cryptically.

"You told them about his obsession with Bella?" Embry said with a snort, "They knew about that, why would they help you get Jacob with Bella?"

"Is not an obsession." Paul clarified, after looking back to make sure their passengers were passed out drunk, when he noticed Embry's brow furrow in confusion. By the sounds of Mike's and Jessica's soft snores and easy deep breathing, they were in blissful dreamland. He revealed his knowledge then, "What it was, and always has been..."

When Paul didn't clarify further, Embry asked exasperated, "What?"

"Imprint." Paul said in a DUH! tone and a 'do I really gotta spell this for you?' look.

"No fucking way! We would have known!" Embry protested, then further pushed his point with something he knew for a fact, "Jacob would have known!"

"No one knew...per say." Paul said, looking at Embry through he side of his eye.

"Okay then, hot shot, how did you figure they were imprinted then?" Embry asked rolling his eyes at the'Yoda styled convo' he was having with Paul.

"His feelings didn't change like with Jared, Sam or Quil, they just," Paul said, pausing to find a way to explain it better, "...intensified."

"How did you convince them?" Embry asked, Paul knew he was referring to the Cullens.

"You are just full of questions today, huh, Call." Paul said rolling his eyes in annoyance, pulling over the first stop, avoiding having to answer.

Paul got out of the car and moved the seat forward, then pulled Jessica's body and asked Embry, "Get her purse and reach inside for her house keys."

Embry did so reluctantly, "Dude, I don't thing she'll appreciate us braking into her house while she's passed out drunk." hating the fact that he was also reaching inside a chick's purse.

"We are dropping her and Angela off, Call." Paul said rolling his eyes again in annoyance, deciding to divulge his learned knowledge, "She told Bella her parents were out of town."

"Oh." Embry said, speeding ahead to open the door. Sam had just pulled over and was supposed to be bringing an equally passed out Angela inside after having dropped off already a very drunk and just as K.O.'ed Ben.

…

Sam had run home, having to leave Angela's Civic behind at Jessica's while Paul drove again to drop off Mike and his car with Embry in tow.

Knowing Embry wanted the scoop, he looked back to check on Mike and spilled, "Not all the Cullen's agreed to what I said, I only found out later that I had allies in the blond super bitch and the huge gristly vamp."

"You mean, Rosalie and Emmett?" Embry asked in awe, "Wow, who would've thought."

"Yeah, I know. Those two helped me plan the whole thing out...planned on the party games, the alcohol...something to help getting the others out of the house...even tied up their nerd, mind-rapping, brother tight." Paul unconcealed.

"No shit." Embry said with a smirk.

"Yep." Paul answered with a smirk of his own, "The blond said she always pushed Bella to stay human anyways. Something about offspring and whatever." Paul said dismissively.

"Damn." Embry commented, "So it's for real then?"

"I hope so. If their imprint is like the one with Emily and Sam or Kim and Jared, they are probably in the middle of some 'indecent exposure' quality shit. The imprint bond will solidify when he marks her, and that will be the end of all that indecision crap she's always stuck in." Paul said with a shrug.

"And how are you so sure that it will happen?" Embry said worriedly, "I mean, c'mon, Bella will probably stop the whole thing from going too far."

"First of all, you insult me. I am the one feeding the dares and games the whole night for one purpose and one purpose only. To get them - well, Bella - drunk enough to reduce inhibitions to such a minimal, they arepractically non-existent." Paul pointed out, "Second, we had them see each other naked. Believe me it was a tease to their senses or didn't you smell their pheromones shoot through the roof?"

"Um, yeah." Embry said, shifting uncomfortably, "What's your point?"

"The point here, my very virginal friend, is" Paul patronized, "that after I licked and danced sensually on Bella I caused Jacob's wolf to become possessive and feral." He explained, at the still confused look in his pack mate, he sighed soundly and explained further, "His wolf smells another wolf on Bella, not a vampire, a wolf. That alone will cause him to want to make the claim...and we all know he will also make real sure she wants it before he does it too." He said with a chuckle, as he noticed Embry's face darken, surely embarrassed at the direction of the conversation.

"You are just..." Embry said shaking his head at his devious brother, unable to really word it right.

Paul took it upon himself to lighten the mood, as he parked in the Newton driveway, by mocking Daffy Duck, "Deth-pecable?"

Embry broke in laughter, having a difficult time getting out of the car, while Paul grabbed for Mike and hoisted him on his shoulders, saying, "c'mon! It's April fool's! And we all know there are no worse fools than those two."

Embry got out of the car after him and locked it, leaning against it to wait as he watched Paul carry the human to his doorstep, shaking his head, thinking.

April Fool's indeed.

***...***...***

(**The lick dare and the song part of the dare - this parts are copied from two other stories posted on – sorry I dont remember the names of the authors, but I give them props**I did add something to it though!...also changed one of the characters used Bella instead of Emily...and added the pushup dance.)

***...***...***

Views: 38


End file.
